Change?
by Little-Bit910
Summary: "Become a vampire," He whispered, closing his eyes. He knew that she would say no, he just had to try again. One more time. "Are you serious?" She whispered. "More serious than ever." He kissed her softly,but still the whole world fell away.
1. Theirry and Hannah

The Night World....

Love has never been

so dangerous.

THE NIGHT WORLD isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one—so could your crush.

The laws of Night World are very clear; humans must never learn that Night world exists. And members of Night World must never fall in love with a human. **There is one other rule, one unspoken of but just as important. A Night World member cannot change a human into one of them on whim. **Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.

These are the stories about what happens when the rules get broken.

Our stories start after the intense battle of Night World—The vampires were ready to take over the world since the humans time was just about over—against Circle Daybreak. Theirry, a vampire in love with a human, ran Circle Daybreak. He had hidden many soulmate couples like himself in his mansion. Yes, Soulmate. The Soulmate principle is an old power that had awakened a couple years back and was starting to make humans and Night Worlders fall in love. Think of it as a shock going through your body every time you touched, having a sliver cord connect you and your love—not literally—by the heart. Knowing each other's thoughts and feelings. Never wanting anyone other that person, and when you are away from him or her you feel as though you can't be happy, that you aren't whole without them. Well, if you couldn't live without them, that's already breaking one rule, and you can't live with someone and love without that person finding out that you drink blood or do magic or change into a creature, know can you? This is the reason for the big huge terror in the world.

Theirry walked through the mess of bodies after the treaty was finally signed. Just that he was still alive was proof that they had won, no soulmate had been lost either, but many other vampires and werewolfs and shapeshifters and witchs and ever humans stared up at him with sad, dead eyes as he went by closing each pair of eyelids. Pain spread through his body when he found someone he had stabbed and killed. Though, he had been stabbed in th arm with a silver knife, he felt terrible for plunging a stake through the chest of his dear friend Pine McDove—the one that had stabbed him. He forced the look in McDove's eyes away as he closed them and kept walking through the disaster.

He found the body of Mr. North, Poppy's father. The man's eyes were already closed as he reached out, the way that Poppy was probably standing during the war. Theirry leaned squatted down beside his faithful friend and said a couple words for the dear Circle Daybreak warrior lost, but quickly moved along, yelling back to one of the operatives helping Theirry look around, to take Mr. North some place safe.

He then started looking again, people and Night Worlders alike had lost their lives in the battle. Circle Daybreak was very out numbered, though when the Blue Fires finally got it together, all the unchangeable Night Worlders had disappeared, were they went... No one knows. A handful of Vampires, Werewolfs and Shapeshifters on the other side were left. Who knows why many of them had found Soulmates that day also.

After ten minutes more of walking, he came across a little girl, she was in a blue nightgown and she was smiling, her dead eyes seemed to be fixed on him, she was holding a teddy bear close to her. He swore under his breath, a little human girl, a twelve inch wooden stake prodded from her chest were her heart was. She looked to be just twelve years old, an inch for every year.

He leaned down to pick up the tiny body, closing her eyes as well. Her hair was blond, the color of his beloved Hannah's. The flash of Hannah dead in his mind scared him, what if she was out here dead like the little girl? He had yet to find her in the piles and he hoped she was in the mansion where the humans were supposed to stay, though "stay" wasn't a word she listened to or even understood easily. He knew what it felt like to lose her, he had lost her many times. Good thing she was so stubborn, because she kept coming back to him. She was a very Old Soul, and he had known her from the beginning, killed her on accident and watched her be killed by Maya, the evil vampire that had been after Theirry as a prize for centuries, but Theirry loved Hannah all his existence. Never once did he stray from that path. Maya just never gave up till Hannah derided she wouldn't be the victim anymore and staked Maya. Hannah had never made it past seventeen, until this lifetime. The cycle had broken and now they were together till... Well, till Hannah died of natural causes.

Theirry finally gave up looking on his own and tried the silver cord that ran from her heart to his, and felt a tug backwards. He closed his eyes and let the force of her heart pull him near. His feet knew what they were doing and jumped over the bodies in his way, the feeling that coursed through him were sweet and loving and happy. Her feelings.

As he got closer her thoughts started coming through and Theirry knew she was safe and happy, and alive. He looked down at the body in his arms, she didn't get to live anymore. Death was so final and painful for a human.

_Theirry, are you okay? _His heart surged at her mind's voice, so different in it's self. There was no way to explain how musical the sounds was, no word to describe the feelings he felt after hearing her voice well.

_Just fine, Hannah, _he thought back, opening the door to the mansion with his back, he still held the small girl in his arms.

Hannah came racing down the grand staircase, her smile turned to a frown taking in the girl in his arms and his bloody, messy form. Night worlders were very, very lucky. He would have been bruised and sliced open all over, but every one of them could heal quickly—unless it was from wood. He gave a sad smile, "Who is she? She can't be alive." Hannah word came out in a soft sob, as she pointed at the stake sticking out of the girl, another sob coming out.

"She isn't, she must have gotten stuck in the cross fire."

"Poor, poor girl," She said, as tears fell down her cheeks, she looked to the ground, finally she asked, "Theirry, why did you bring her here?"

Theirry thought for a second then replied, "She looked too much like you to be left out there alone. She... I picked her up, I had to. When I found her she was smiling, really smiling and holding this," He held up the teddy bear, his eyes sparkled with a small tear of his own.

Hannah put her head in her hands, as her sobs started to come faster and louder, shaking her whole body.

Theirry put the girl down on the floor softly, and went to her, "Hannah, darling. I understand that it's hard, but it's all over now. There will be no more fighting around us, you don't have to stay hu—" He paused, taking a different approach, "I needed to show you how breakable you are, how easily you could break me again just by not living." He held her around her waist and her arms circled his neck. The couple held each other tight for what seemed like ages, finally Theirry whispered, "I can't live without you again. Not ever, and I don't want to go searching again."

"What are you trying to say, Theirry?" She asked almost silently, she pulled back to look in his eyes,"If the fighting is really over then why does it matter, I won't get hurt. I'll be fine!"

"If the chandelier came crashing down right now, who would live through the bone-crushing weight?"

"Theirry," She whispered, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs to their room, slowly.

When he laid her on the bed, he kept hold of her, not wanting to put space between her body and his. Every place were skin touched skin was emitting electrical currents into their bodies, something that they would never get used to, but why would you want to grow accustomed to something so magical? So beautiful. That's exactly how he felt about the fair haired goddess in his arms,"Hannah, become a vampire," He whispered, closing his eyes. He knew that she would say no, he just had to try again. One more time.

"Theirry, are you serious?" She whispered, she gripped his cheeks softly, running her finger softly over his high cheekbones.

"More serious than ever." He kissed her softly on the lips and the whole world fell away, and it was only her in his arms. Nothing else mattered, nothing else needed to matter.

She broke the sweet kiss first as he moved lower to kiss her, throat carefully.

She sighed his name as softly as ever, driving him crazy. His teeth grazed her skin, not cutting the surface.

Suddenly she whispered, "Yes."

"What?" He pulled back, shocked.

"Change me." She sighed, her hands lacing in his hair as she brought his face close to her throat again.

"What? Really? Just like that?" Theirry pulled back again. His eyes full of wonder.

"I don't want to cause you pain." Theirry swore under his breath and pulled out of her grasp, gently. Walking to the window silently. Hannah watched carefully, with a hurt look in her eyes, "What Theirry?"

"I don't want you to feel... Obligated. How wrong would that be of me?" He shook his head, "Your my life and I will not make you think you have to do this. "

"No... Theirry. Don't think of it that way!" He didn't turn around, "I want you to. I really do, I want to be with you forever."

It was silent for a couple minutes as Theirry watched the sun go down, it was beautiful, especially how his eyes could see the colors between the colors, ones humans didn't know were real. The silver cord pulled him towards her, but he couldn't make his Jello-like legs move. They needed a compromise, something that would tell him she was really ready. Suddenly it came to him, "Think about it during the night, if you think the same in the morning, I will change you, agreed?"

"Agreed." She smiled, "Now come lay with me." He turned to his love, smiling. The battle was over. Really and truly over. They were going to live in peace, for real this time.

He laid beside his Hannah, holding her tight around her her waist. Hannah was already asleep, her breathing deep. Tomorrow she maybe ready to be like him, tomorrow she may change her mind but he will always love her, no matter what.

***

**Well, that's chapter one, I don't know if you all like it. I need reviews, should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? It was originally was going ot be all the main character's being changed, I know you asking, "A Eric or David couldn't be changed into a witch" I know, I didn't say that they would be changed like **_**that! **_**:) Well, review if you'd like and tell me if I should continue. If you say, "YES!" Then I'll post another chapter for the outcome For Theirry and Hannah.**

**:)Natalie**


	2. Theirry and Hannah Part two

Been awhile but I finished Hannah and Theirry's part. :) Now, who's next? I think I'll suprise y'all. :) Well, if you have any favored ones, than let me know in a review, but also tell me what you guys think of this one. I hope it's right. It's how I always saw them being. :) I love Theirry so much, if Hannah and him weren't perfect for each other than I'd totally try to jump in there. :) Well, read and review. Please? :)

:)Natalie

* * *

Hannah awoke alone in Theirry's and her room. She knew that he was probably in the kitchen, but she was content to sit there and reflect, watching the sun dance across the softly burnished gold walls. She had stayed at the mansion after she called her mother months ago. Her and Chess were brought to the mansion also, to insure their safety, but that included telling them the truth… the whole truth.

Hannah could still see the exasperation on her mother's face and the wonder on Chess's. The first thing Chess said was, "Cool!" It made Hannah and Theirry both laugh, breaking the tension.

Hannah's mother wasn't so enthusiastic, but she understood the importance of staying at the mansion and was also very understanding of the soulmate part of their story, letting Hannah and Theirry graciously sleep in the same room, "well, I know you won't hurt Hannah," She smiled at Hannah, "So I guess it'll be okay. You've waited long enough," was her exact words as she touched Theirry's arm in her motherly way.

Sometimes Theirry seemed older than his body. He was a made vampire, meaning he would never age and he was the second in existence, and she had known him since that time. Hannah still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had lived so many times, seen—loved—Theirry in different times, too. It blew her mind. She was even more blown away with all that had happened, all the months of soulmate showing up on their doorstep, the drama, the change that had happened in so many creatures—Vampire, Human, shapeshifter, witch, werewolf, and even missed alike—and all the care and hope in the world.

"Lady Hannah?" Chess said, as she knocked on the door.

"You know, you can just call me Hannah?" She asked, as Chess came to sit on the bed, "What's going on Chess?"

She smiled slightly, "Uh, Lord Theirry told me to come in here, said you might need my help," Her smile became bigger as she added, "Plus, I like the whole, "Lord" and "Lady" thing, so much like the medieval times, did you live then."

Hannah racked her brain to see if she had and remembered being a servant girl, "I lived in what is now London as a Servant girl named…Hellen." She nodded on the name, interested in that piece of information and noted that she should learn more on that lifetime soon, "Now, why did Theirry send you?"

"Something about a decision?"

"Oh," was all she could say as she threw off the covers, she forgot that he had made her think it through during the night to make sure she was ready, what a stupid question, who would say that they were and not know what they were talking about? I mean it's not like the Wheel of Fortune guy asked more than twice, and the people on there have harder decisions than she had to make, she did want to cause him pain with her death, she didn't want him to have to push her in her wheelchair at ninety-one, and she defiantly didn't want to start over and forget all the information she had forgotten time and time again. No she wouldn't go through that, "The decision has been made," she stated simply.

"What decision, Hannah?" She asked I a muted voice, worry in her eyes.

"I've decided to have Theirry… change me. You know, into a vampire," Hannah said like she was talking about the sun rising.

"Are you… are you sure?" She stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Mhm," She said, a small smile playing on her lips, she jumped out of her bed, and going into the bathroom. Chess followed. "I'm scared, but I want this. More than anything do I want to be with him, forever." She smiled then, bigger than before. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all," Chess sighed, "I kind of... met me someone of my own..."

"What?" Hannah exclaimed, "do tell!" And like that, her decision was final, other things needed to be said.

**********

When Theirry walked into his room since Hannah did not join him in the kitchen, he carried her up some eggs and orange juice and a chocolate muffin, her favorite. But he did not expect what he saw. He expected her to be in the bathroom, and yes she was. And he expected her to be thinking, and of course she was. So, since everything was to his expectation, he did not look ahead into the bathroom to check on her, he knew she was fine, he didn't need to check her thoughts. He knew they were on becoming a vampire. So, he just walked right in to the bathroom after putting the food, that would soon be forgotten, on the table, and there she sat, there he froze.

She looked stunning, her blonde hair was pin-straight coming well passed her shoulder onto the silk white robe she wore that covered only to her upper thigh, her legs luxurious and long. Her eyes had the sleepy look to them, the one Theirry found most attractive, and she was smiling at him as he appraised her with hungry eyes.

"Hi," she said, showing in her voice that she felt shy and selfconscious. It only made the need Theirry felt for her, that much more hard to bare.

"My love," he breathed and in a millisecond she was in his arms and sharing a passion filled kissed. Sparks filled their bodies as he picked her up and carried her to their bed, holding her as close as possible and still wanting to hold her closer.

He set her on the bed and she pulled him on top of her, as she laid back and he crawled right on top of the bed, holding his weight on his hands.

The bliss broke the second she started pulling at his shirt and he was broke out of the dream into the reality of the situation came into shocking reality, he broke the kiss.

"You're really overestimating my self control, love," he gasped, his hands still roaming what skin was exposed by her robe.

"What if I'm not looking for self control, love," she laugh.

"Are you sure, Hannah?" he asked as she kissed down his neck.

Softly she sigh, "I love you, I am sure."

"Sure, of this?" he pointed to where her hands were tugging, and she nodded and smiled, pulling his lips to hers again. Somehow her robe untied and everything fell away, he was in awe and he was over come. He loved her, and she was ready, so he was, too. Their legs were tangled and he couldn't think anymore. He just felt her and the pure bliss of them loving together, that was all he needed.

*************

The next thing Hannah knew it was morning, and she was still human.

The goal was to be changed, but she got so caught up in the love of Theirry and the repressed need for him, she forgot.

She decided to wake him up, the fun way. She turned around in his arms and nipped at his earlob softly, his eyes opened sleepily and he hugged her tight to him in a way that made her shiver, his naked body was still pressed against her own naked body, and she liked that nothing separated them.

"I made my decision," she sighed, and smiled.

_Change me, _she thought to him, and he smiled.

"Do I really get to keep you forever?" he asked out loud.

"I'm supposed to ask that question, now bite me," she smiled, guiding his face down to the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he sighed, and bit in.

_I love you, too, _she thought as they formed together, two bodies one soul, connected by the most indescribably beautiful thing in the world.

The SoulMate Principle.


	3. Notice

Hey everyone,

I know y'all are looking for an update but the life turoil is getting to me bad. I'll update soon, but right now.... Right now I'm too broken.

Natalie


	4. MaryLynnette and Ash

This is ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE'S story! If you have not read my story, "Under The Stars" or "Dreams of Beauty"read those before this! This is kind of a continuation of "Under the stars" that comes way before dreams of beauty. So there are spoilers from both. So go read the other two stories first! I hope you guys enjoy this, I really do, I think it's cute since I already changed Mary-Lynnette in the other story. Read. Enjoy. Be happy. When all else fails is next! Look for it in the next two days. I love you guys, I hope this is what you expected. :)

:)Natalie

* * *

The Night World...

Love has never been

so dangerous.

THE NIGHT WORLD isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one—so could your crush.

The laws of Night World are very clear; humans must never learn that Night world exists. And members of Night World must never fall in love with a human. **There is one other rule, one unspoken of but just as important. A Night World member cannot have a child with a human. **Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.

These are the stories about what happens when the rules get broken.

Ash was holding Mary-Lynette in his arms, she was tired, the most tired she had been since she turned into a vampire. The baby had just been born and Poppy was cleaning her up so that they could hold her. The baby was completely healthy like predicted, just a little thirsty. Mary-Lynnette would not be breast feeding her… Well, ever. Which made her a little sad, but that was all pushed away once Poppy handed the young one to her.

The little girl's beauty was nothing but astounding. "She has your hair, Ash," Mary-Lynnette smiled at him. And it was true, blond hair covered her small head so thick that she almost looked a month old and it was identical to the shade of hair that Ash had.

"And eye color," He said, his voice cocky. Her eyes were open and wide, the long shape of Mary-Lynnette's but the ever changing color of Ash's, and at the moment they were as pink as Valentine's day hearts, and as knowing and soulful as someone who had been around a long, long time. "But, she has your nose and lips" He said softly, gazing down into the pretty little eyes of their child. She did have Mary-Lynnette's pouty full lips and small nose.

"But she also go your cheek bones," Mary-Lynnette smiled at Ash.

"She did, didn't she?" he smiled, "What a beautiful little thing we made, Mary-Lynnette. I think it's the best work we've done."

She raised a brow at him, "it's the only work we've done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved her off, "Give me my moment of glory." He winked and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"You want to hold her?" she asked, not really willing to let her go, but wanting to see what Ash looked like holding her.

"But..." Ash actually looked nervous, "She's so breakable."

"So, you will never hold her?" Mary-Lynnette's eyes went to the little bundle in her hands and sighed, what a pretty baby. She was looking at her father with an accusing look, like she knew he was being a scaredy cat and didn't like it one bit.

"God, this child is as stubborn as you are, do you see the face she is giving me?"

"Me?" Mary-Lynnette scoffed, "You're the stubborn one! You won't even hold her" He laughed then, taking the baby from her arms. The sun rays spilling from the open window fell perfectly on Ash in that moment that he looked gallant and beautiful, and fatherly holding their baby. The baby that was so much like him, just like she had secretly wished every time they talked about the what ifs.

They never agreed, not even on a name, or the color they would paint her room, not that she had a room yet. They both were too stubborn in wanting the absolute best for her. Ash wanted her name to Victoria or Sasha. Mary-Lynnette wanted her to be named after something of nature like the traditional Lamia would be. Ash wanted the room to be blue, but Mary-Lynnette argued that that was a boy color. That she needed to be brought up in a room that most matched her when the met her.

But now, Mary-Lynnette knew a name, the perfect name. The little baby told her the name from the arms of Ash. They were going to be alike, they already shared similar qualities.

"Asha!" Mary-Lynnette said, no energy, but excitement in her voice.

"What did you call me?" He asked, taken aback, confusion lighting up his navy blue eyes, the same color as the dark walls.

"Not you, love," Mary-Lynnette laughed softly, "What do you think of it as her name?"

"Are you an Asha?" He asked the baby in his arms, the baby looked up at him, knowledge in her eyes. She already looked like she understood what he was talking about, what they were doing, "Our baby is smart she looks… almost pleased. Look!"

Ash handed the baby back to her, "Asha? Are you an Asha?" She cooed at the baby whose eyes lit up, she blinked hard and smiled.

Ash fist pumped, "Finally, we agreed!"

"Agreed on what?" Jade asked as she walked into the room, towing behind her Mark, whose eyes where covered by his hand.

"We picked a name!" Mary-Lynnette smiled at Jade, then looked at mark, her forehead creased, "What's with Mark?"

"I don't want to see baby goo," Mark said and gagged.

"Then you better leave," Ash snickered, "The room is covered in it. Not like your vampire senses wouldn't pick up the smell all the way in the next town or anything, nah."

"Ha, ha," Mark said sarcastically, uncovering his eyes,"You are completely funny."

Jade smirked, "I'm not going to lie, I kind of agree with Ash, Dear."

"Thanks," Ash said, triumphantly.

"Want to hold the baby, Jade? Mark?" Mary-Lynnette said, changing the subject with a humorous look on her face.

"I will!" Jade said, crossing the wooden floor to the large canopy bed that Mary-Lynnette laid in. She took the baby carefully from her arms and held her as Ash instructed to do so—her small head in the crook of her arm and her body supported by the length of her arm. "She looks just like Ash? What did you guys name her?"

"Asha," they said at the same time, and looked at each other smiling. Ash went and carefully moved her, setting her back against his chest and circled her in his arms. She sighed back into his chest and watched as Mark and Jade cooed at the little baby. She smiled up at Ash again, this was probably the second happiest time of her life. She had Ash back, she had a beautiful baby girl, a perfect family, and the danger was finished. There was nothing else out there that would ruin their lives.

"She is so beautiful," Jade said, as she put Asha back into Mary-Lynnette's arms, she was surprised by how perfectly she fit there.

Ash smoothed down Asha's hair and kissed the top of Mary-Lynnette's head.

"I love you both so much," Mary-Lynnette said back, a tear of joy sliding across her cheek and landing on Asha's forehead, She blinked hard again and smiled a smile too wise for a baby. Mary-Lynnette wasn't surprised.

"I love you Mary-Lynnette. I love you, Asha." Mary-Lynnette smiled and Ash hugged his little family, being careful with both his girls,

So happy, so full of love that it radiated from them.

They were the perfect family.

* * *

Who's next? Review and leave an opinion!


	5. Maggie and Delos

Here's the new chapter. This one stars DELOS AND MAGGIE! I hope you love this like you loved Theirry and Hannah! This chapter follows more along the lines of their story because she's human! XD PLEASE REVIEW! I have gotten many hits and visitors, but no feedback, which I really need or I may never progress! O.O Well, thank you so much for the views on my new story, and the comments! Any is better than none. If you didn't know about my new story it's called Where the Wind Shall Take Me, So Shall I Be. Go read it, and if you want to see characters, look at my profile for pictures! :D Well, read!

:)Natalie

Disclaimed the characters, not the plot. :)

* * *

The Night World...

Love has never been

So dangerous.

THE NIGHT WORLD isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one—so could your crush.

The laws of Night World are very clear; humans must never learn that Night world exists. And members of Night World must never fall in love with a human. **There is one other rule, one unspoken of but just as important. A Night World member cannot change a human into one of them on whim. **Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.

These are the stories about what happens when the rules get broken.

"Delos has no time for me anymore!" Maggie confided in her closest friend Jeanne.

"What are you ranting about? He just came in a gave you a kiss two minutes ago," She rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine.

"Yes, but he is always training and working and he's always so tired," she let the words slip out, the her attention was caught on how she sounded to her soulmate-less friend, "I'm sorry, I sound like a little baby…"

"Yes, you do," she laughed, setting the magazine down, she was getting no where fast with trying to read it, "but it's acceptable. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I would, but he seems so happy, training is fun for him," she sighed, looking around the empty living room sadly, she could see him out in the back yard, he had his eyes closed and his muscles tense, holding onto his power, trying to use it, "I don't want to sound whiny like I do now."

"So, I have to hear it?" Jeanne laughed softly, "You need to tell him or you are not going to get anywhere with this, you'll just feel like this, and it'll get worse. Do you want that?"

"No…" she sighed again, "You're right. I'll… I'll work on it, it's just… The apocalypse is so close; I don't want to be selfish."

"You're right there," Jeanne said, in a clear voice, "Delos doesn't only belong to you, but to everyone right now. These four are the saviors of many races."

She thought about it, there were so many people who were going to be depending on Delos. So many people needing his guidance and power, she was flabbergasted just thinking about all the blood on his hands if he were to fail. How bad that would hurt him? Her answer was a lot.

As she thought about this the silver cord connecting her to him became apparent. She could see it, it was pulling her to him, but he wasn't outside anymore.

_Where are you, Love? _She thought to him, she could feel his mind; it burned with a strength that awed her every time. So caring and beautiful, but relentless, he had always been very callous and hardheaded. Since the first time that they met.

_Our spot _was his mind's reply. She got a mental image of the attic. Maggie said goodbye to Jeanne, and walked towards down the halls and up all the sets of stairs. Since she had come to Theirry's mansion she had loved the attic. She had spent nights up there with the elegant old furniture and boxes of memories from Theirry's past. There were no cob webs dust, this house was kept spotless from the roof to the cellar. But even if she know they would clean up a mess she may have left, Maggie never touched anything but one very old looking couch. She would gingerly sit on its ruby cushion and lean on the golden armrest, so she could look out the window at night, staring at the ever busy street. Vampires and werewolves off to hunt, a couple witches checking on the protective wards hourly and beings of all kinds milling around the safe house, many in pairs. But some where singles with out their soulmates, many wait for them.

She opened the door to the attic, slightly out of breath from walking so many flights of stairs, to find Delos standing at the window.

"Hey," he said, quietly, his form was completely still besides his fingers that were making imaginary lines on the sill.

"Hi there," she whispered, walking close to him. He was beautiful in the light of the moon, but Maggie knew he had something important on his mind so she didn't get to linger on his dark prince-like looks, "What's going on?"

"I haven't seen you much," He said, slowly. Maggie's body went ridged, this didn't sound good.

"I know, but you have been training." She talked quickly, worried, "It's okay, it's important."

"I miss you, Mags," he said softly, he turned around and enveloped her into his arms, "It feels like I'm never around and I hate it. Please for give me."

"You were already forgiven," She said, slightly confused, he was quiet for a moment, thinking, looking at her and holding her tight, "What's this about?"

"The apocalypse…" he trailed off uncertainly, the one thing that Maggie knew was that Delos was never uncertain. This must be important; she started to shake a little, nerves getting to her. Before she could say anything he went on, "do you remember what I told you when we met? About love?"

She thought about it, he had said a lot about love, but one really stuck out to her, one he said with so much fever that it got lodged in her mind, the one that could scare anyone, she repeated it, "'love is for weak people, its a delusion and it can be deadly.'"

He smiled, almost to himself, "You have an extraordinary memory." His smile vanished quickly as that moment passed, "Yes. That was my upbringing."

"Why do you bring it up now?" Her heart was racing, she was worried… Was he leaving her?

"Well, I was talking with Theirry," he paused to take a deep breath, he was nervous, too, "We were talking about you and Hannah. He is worried for the soulmate couples. The apocalypse is so close and the humans so vulnerable. He was going to have a meeting soon. But I got to thinking. Have you ever noticed Thierry's eyes?"

This threw Maggie off, _his eyes? _She had seen the Lord of the mansion many times, but she didn't pay attention much to the look in his eyes. They had never had a one on one conversation and she had never been close enough in a meeting to really get a good look at him, not that she felt the need to check out Hannah's soulmate.

Her long pause gave him the information he needed, "He has lost Hannah so many times, you can see the sadness in his eyes like a tattoo on his heart. It seems he will always have that. Always feel that he could be alone again some day. Have to go look for her again."

"That's terrible," she whispered, imagining it. Imagining that Delos was gone, that she would not be in his arms, see him safe and sound and happy.

"That's why I'm thinking about the apocalypse." He looked into her eyes with fever, he wanted her to understand. Truly understand what he was going to ask, "I want you safe, but I won't be there. I won't be around you to protect you; I'll be with the Blue Fires.

"And what do you think is best for me then?" Her feelings were anxious she didn't like the feeling she was getting, a foreboding of newness. She almost already knew what he was going to say, she felt the words in her heart.

"Change." He whispered in her ear, "Into a vampire. We'll never lose eachother if we have forever, my love."

* * *

Yay! Tell me what you think! :D Another chapter of them soon. Really soon, maybe tomorrow if I get support! :)

By the way, which pair is next?


	6. Maggie and Delos Part Two

Part two of Maggie and Delos! :D I hope you enjoy the last part of their story by me. Thank you to those of you that reviewede. It means a lot! I write for you guys! Also if you love my stories, I wrote another one if you haven't seen it, "Where the Wind Shall Take Me, So Shall I Be" I hope you guys fall in love with those characters as I have! :D Well, without anymore infomericials! Here is the main event!

:)Natalie

Disclaim the characters and the soulmate princple. The plot is mine! :D

* * *

Maggie could only stare at her true loves ashen face.

She had taken far longer than expected to reply to him request. But she didn't know what to say. The happenings at the castle they had imprisoned her in had given her a biased against the ideas of vampires. She was still slightly hesitant when Delos kissed her neck and it had been a year. Being part of darkness wasn't her favorite idea… at all. She cared about him, and she honestly didn't want to die as much as the next person. _What if not dying equaled dying?_ She thought to herself, and in a sense her thoughts were true. To become a vampire you had to, in essence, die. Was she ready for that? Could she deal with drinking blood forever? Never aging past seventeen? The creepiness that she always got from vampires would now come from her… could she deal with being repulsed by herself? These were the questions she was thinking, the ideas she was contemplating while Delos stared at her, worry and recognition in his golden eyes.

"Delos…" She finally whispered.

He pulled away from her, walking to the door he didn't make a noise till he opened the door and put one for out, he stopped and looked at her, hurt in his eyes, "I would never ask anything of you that I didn't feel you needed. I'm sorry you are repulsed by my kind, I'm sorry I can't be exactly what you want. I want to keep you safe, alive and well, you are all I care about." Delos looked down the hall, at something she couldn't see then back at her. "I love you, more than anything in the world. You are my one and only. My soulmate. So, you think about it, or not. Whatever you want and when you decide I'll be in our room. If you want to change you bring it up." His eyes held horror, probably because Maggie's were traced with so much pain and sadness that he couldn't breathe, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be cold, I just care. This love thing is new for me too. Trust is hard, but I trust you… I trust you to make the right decision." And with that he slammed the door, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

"Delos…" she whispered again, his thoughts a sad haze. She couldn't believe the turn of events.

She laid down on the couch carefully, looking out the window. She didn't know what she was looking for, but when she saw it she knew.

Hannah was sitting in Theirry's lap outside on the bench by the street. Hannah and Maggie had become very good friends, both of them being human soulmates to very old, very powerful vampires. They shared advice and secret gossip and a kind of understanding. She remembered a conversation she had with the tall blonde and smiled sheepishly.

"_I'm scared to death of vampires" Hannah said, calmly, then added, "Well, besides Theirry… now. At first I was deathly afraid of him. Tried to kill him with pencils, well… this life," she laughed. She was stroking the metal of her huge bed in her and Theirry's room. The room was huge and full of very well crafted art and furniture. The walls were golden and reflected the sunrise perfectly. The room contained a huge bed, a TV so big Maggie didn't even want to think about the bill on it, two recliner chairs opposite a long matching couch. Between the two was a golden table that had to have been hand made. It was beautiful, the house was beautiful._

"_How do you deal with it now?" She asked softy, inspecting Hannah's pedicure since she couldn't look at her face. _

"_I know he will never hurt me," she laughed softly, probably lost in a memory._

_Maggie continued on, waking her friend from her reverie, "Would you ever become a vampire for Theirry?"_

"_It depends," she said, softly, "I love him, but that's a lot on me. I would have to change everything for him."_

"_I'm sorry…" she started slowly, seeing the inner turmoil roll around in Hannah's mind, "I didn't mean to confuse you."_

"_Not confuse," Hannah smiled, "It's a good line of questioning." She thought a moment, "If you love someone, you would just know what to do. You would feel in your heart what the best idea is for yourself and them. You just have to roll with that… That's my thought process" she laughed, so did Maggie. Finally a brighter mood settled over the two very good friends, "good thing this will not be happening any time soon. I think Theirry and Delos like us human."_

_She didn't know that she was jinxing us,_ Maggie thought with no anger what so ever.

"What do I do?" She said out loud to nothing in particular.

Delos Redfern had a terrible anger problem, and probably just lost his soulmate because of it.

"Dear, goddess!" he yell, punching the mattress, "What" _punch._ "Have" _punch._ "I" _punch._ "Done!" _body slam._

He was breathing hard, their mattress was bleeding springs and stuffing, and the pillows were no e, their mattress was bleeding springs and stuffing, and the pillows were no where to be seen.

The door opened quickly and the lights came on so suddenly Delos' eyes had to work to adjust, "Everything okay man?" Delos heard and recognized the voice of Morgead. He was looking at him confused.

"I'm fine," has his curt reply. He sat down in the chair, huffing with some effort to slow his breathing to a normal rate. He needed normal at that moment.

"A Mattress doesn't look like a teenager's face because you're fine," Morgead laughed in earnest, the laugh not reaching his eyes, "I'm here if you need anything, Delos, that's what best friends do."

"It's just…" Delos started, harshly; he was trying to hide the forming tears in his eyes.

"Me," came a meek voice at the door. Maggie had pushed it open a notch and was peeping in at the two men. Her eyes were round with a nervous fever about them.

"I'll get out of your way," Morgead said after some time of Delos and Maggie staring at each other, "Everything will be okay, now, eh?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he walked out the door past Maggie's impervious form. He chuckled and was gone without a single footstep to be heard.

"I'm sorry about that," she said softly, "Can I come in?"

"It's your room, too Mags," Delos said, turning his back on her and trying to straighten the spring back to their original shape.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not," She said, walking in slowly and taking a seat at her vanity table. She didn't care for her image at that moment; the Maggie in the mirror hurt the only person out there for her, "What is a vampire like?"

"Like being invincible, seeing things that no human can distinguish, hearing thing miles away from you, great memory, faster, stronger, more methodical and so much of it I can't describe. "

"You didn't say anything about the blood," she said, looking down at the floor. The worst part of it all.

"We don't have to hunt while at Theirry's mansion," Delos said quickly, walking towards her, "Almost feels like you're getting served a protein shake for every meal. It's really no big deal."

"Okay, change me," She said getting up meeting Delos in the middle of the floor.

He put his arms around her and kissed her lips softly, they tasted like salt and love and he didn't ever want to stop kissing her. The touch of her tongue to his sent a shock through his taste buds down to his heart, sending lightning throughout his body for what felt like the first time again, but was nothing close to that number. His lips let go of her lips and kissed a slow moist streak down her cheek and to her neck. Each kiss was punctuated by the touch of his tongue, teasing her. Delos felt her wiggle under his touch. Every kiss shocked her to her core and made her forget her name and her surroundings all she could do was feel, and oh my god did it feel good.

"Bite me," she cried out in a gasping sigh, and he obliged.

Her mind was like nothing he had ever seen before. The beauty of it was more stunning than anything he had ever seen in his whole life. The color was unexplainable and the feeling was intelligible to anyone that was on the outside looking in. But he was _in _her mind. He experienced it firsthand. But he could never explain it to anyone. It was a purpley color except, not. It was a blue color, except not. There was unlimited space, but he could see where her mind ended and where his began, but they were one big joined mind.

"Beautiful," she said, looking around.

"You say that every time we share blood, my love," he laughed softly spinning her around in a circle with the hand that he had in his hand.

"Let's dance," she requested, and music came on in their mind, but it didn't only make sound, it also danced around them, moved around them, appeared around them.

He led them though a complicated dance, one she could never follow in real life, but since this was almost dreamlike it was quite simple.

She followed and they swayed till time meant nothing. They had, at some point, fell to the ground of their room and at some point Maggie had drank his blood. They fell asleep together there, not a worry, only love that they shared.

_Just a couple more times, _she thought to herself sleepily, her dreams about Delos were much sharp tonight than ever before. She smiled.

Maggie had just died.

It was over; this was the death of her human life and the beginning of a new one, the one she would never lose.

All she knew what that she was ready for this, ready for her new eternal life with her eternal partner.

She opened her eyes new, vampire eyes and gasped.

_Holy…_

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!

It's the only way I can get better!

:)Natalie


End file.
